Running Amok in a Sex Shop
by definitely-always
Summary: PROMPT: "Myka takes HG to a sex shop."


**PROMPT**: "Bering and Wells: Myka takes HG to a sex shop."  
**RATING**: T  
**WORD COUNT**: 746  
**DISCLAIMER**: Still not mine. Dammit.  
**A/N**: Just a fun little piece. :) And… I didn't do any research online for this at all. Nope. Not me. Nuh uh. (Okay I did.)

* * *

"Oh, my," was Helena's initial reaction when they stepped into the place. Myka watched her closely, loving the way her eyes lit up in wonder at the sinful array before them.

"I can't believe you've been holding out on me, darling," was her second reaction as they now stood before a display of bright edible body paints. "I had no idea places like this existed!"

Myka shrugged. "I didn't think we exactly needed to 'spice up' our sex life," she said in a low voice least anyone nearby head her.

Helena paused as she reached for a particularly decadent looking array of paints featuring a busty blonde "enjoying" the treat from her partner's, well, you get the idea, and turned to face Myka, a single eyebrow raised in question. "So you didn't think that before but you do now?" she teased.

Myka rolled her eyes. "No, but I noticed this place when we checked into the hotel yesterday and figured why not? I thought you'd enjoy it." It was the truth. They were on a mission in Chicago and their hotel just so happened to be right across the street from a store called "Fantasies of Eden." Not the most original name, but it left no question of the shops' specialty.

Helena grinned. "Is this were you got that delicious little vibrating device that I love so much?"

"Not _here_ here, but yes, at a similar place," Myka said. She grabbed Helena's elbow and led her towards an aisle marked 'Vibrators.' "It's called a bullet and it's specifically for stimulating your clit." Myka was proud of herself for being so forthcoming. She definitely had Helena to thank for that. She stopped in front of the array of bullet vibrators. "They're pretty basic."

Helena nodded, eyes still wide in wonderment. "A far cry from the manual stimulators I crafted in the 1880's," she murmured.

Myka rolled her eyes. Of course Helena had invented something like that. They made their way along the aisle. Helena wanted to purchase practically everything, but Myka managed to talk her down to three different vibrators (she'd thankfully talked her out of anything animal shaped), a pair of those ridiculous faux-fur-lined handcuffs—"I _have_ handcuffs, Helena," Myka protested. "But these are soft!" was Helena's reply—two different types of edible body paints—"This one has glitter!"—massage oils, and a matching pair of Ben Wa balls.

Finally, Myka steered Helena to the only isle they'd yet to wonder down. She'd specifically saved this one for last. Of course, Myka had never found herself in need of this aisle before. Helena was, after all, the only woman she'd ever been intimate with, so she was just as in awe as Helena was at the vast array of harnesses and other toys designed specifically for two women to enjoy.

"We should open a place like this in Univille," Helena said. "We'll call it 'Aphrodite's Lair.'"

Myka snorted. "Oh, sure, I can see that going over well in a small, conservative town like Univille."

Helena wrinkled her nose and sighed. "I suppose you're right. But where are we supposed to find more wonderful items like this—" she held up a double dildo—"in the future?"

Myka took the purple silicone object surrounded by thick plastic packaging from her lover and studied it carefully for a moment, then dropped into the growing stockpile in their basket. Helena gleamed with anticipation of getting to try _that_ out later. "It's called the internet, Helena," Myka said in response to Helena's question. "You can buy this kind of stuff online, too."

"Fantastic!" Helena said, returning her attention to the merchandise.

Myka shook her head in wonderment. She should have known that Helena in a sex toy store would be like a kid in a regular toy store. Growing impatient, she sidled up behind Helena, making sure to allow her breasts to press firmly into her lover's back as she leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I can't wait to try all this stuff out with you when we get back to the hotel." Her hands gripped Helena's hips and pulled them back into her to emphasize her words.

"Oh," Helena gasped, dropping the two things she had in her hand and spinning to pull Myka towards the checkout counter. Myka grinned and hurried along after her, pulse already increasing as completely impure and downright dirty thoughts raced through her mind. Oh, yes, this was going to be fun.


End file.
